The invention is based on an electrohydraulic unit and also relates to a method for assembling an electrohydraulic unit.
An electrohydraulic unit of this kind is already known (German Patent Disclosure DE 43 20 005 A1), in which a bearing plate that closes off the electric motor on its face end has a plastic extension, extending parallel to the motor axis, in which an electric connection element of the motor, in the form of a rigid contact lug, is received. The electric motor is flanged to a hydraulic block, and the extension of the bearing plate passes through a through bore of the hydraulic block. On the end of the hydraulic block opposite the electric motor, a control unit is provided into which the extension protrudes to engage it. The control unit has a plug in which contact springs are disposed. When the unit is assembled, the contact lug, protruding freely on the end, engages the space between the contact springs, while the end of the extension is received fittingly by the plug. The extension then forms a tight, lockable unit with the plug. This known embodiment is disadvantageous in the sense that a lateral offset between the plug and extension, for instance, can make it harder to join the two parts together. This occurs especially in manual assembly, where because the plug is located in the middle of the control unit, it is difficult to monitor the assembly process visually.